1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of devices for dispensing bulk materials, and more particularly to a trailer for bulk material containers.
2. Description of Related Art
As can be seen by reference to the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,253,746; 5,257,893; 5,465,829; and 5,785,481, the prior art is replete with myriad and diverse devices for dispensing bulk materials.
While all of the aforementioned prior art constructions are more than adequate for the basic purpose and function for which they have been specifically designed, they are uniformly deficient with respect to their failure to provide a simple, efficient, and practical trailer for bulk material containers having diverse discharge structures.
Recently, rigid plastic seed containers have come into use in agriculture for the storage and transportation of seeds. While the seed containers do offer the capability of stacking several containers at a time, are rodent safe, and water tight, they are heavy when filled and can be awkward to handle. Also, the containers of different suppliers are of different sizes and include different discharge mechanisms.
As a consequence of the foregoing situation, there has existed a longstanding need for a new and improved type of trailer for bulk material containers, and the provision of such a construction is a stated objective of the present invention.